wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maple the MudWing
Maple belongs to Wolf the IceWing Description Maple is a MudWing, the fifth born in a litter of 6, though after the Great War it's down to five. Along with their troop, they try to defend their kingdom from outside attacks. Their sibs are Moose(bigwings), Lily, Autumn, and Moth. They used to have a brother named Raccoon, but he died in a raid. Appearance Maple has a short, lean build. They are considerably smaller than the rest of the troop due to be the youngest (excluding Raccoon) but also are quite muscular. The scales down their back are a pale peach color, and their horns and spines down their back are a pearly white. Their base scales are a reddish peach and their belly is a cream color. Overall, Maple has quite a few scars across them, many of which are covered by colorful tattoos (and a few on their limbs are just wrapped in cloths). Personality Maple is athletic, confident, and energetic. They have a semi-arrogant personality and are prone to be slightly self-centered. They are quite brave and courageous, and able to make split second decisions to benefit their Tribe. They're, surprisingly, a little rebellious about listening to Moose during training sessions, preferring to try to teach it THEIR way instead of listening to the Bigwings. They get along pretty well with the other members of the town when they're off duty, but when they are policing they get pushy and refuse to listen to excuses from law-breakers. They have a powerful sense of justice and a strong set of morals, and have no biases when in battle or delivering justice to unruly villagers. Skills Maple is incredibly good at fighting, with speed, power, strategy, and form. This also makes them quite good at hunting and tracking. Their social skills are actually quite on point when they aren't working, which is surprising to most who've only even met her while she was guarding the town. They are alright at swimming and pretty good at giving orders, but awful at receiving them. Maple can be quite emotional, and usually becomes awful at everything if overwhelmed with anger or any sort of sadness. History Pre-hatching The troop's mother was a middle-class MudWing from another troop of sibs. The father was from another troop whom they knew rather well. Their eggs were laid in a hatchery nearby the town 12 years into the Great War. Newborn dragonets Maple was the fifth of their sibs to hatch. After everyone hatched, they wandered (being helped by a few nearby MudWings) to a river lined with the huts of other MudWing dragonets. They built a mini hut by the river and filled it with random trinkets they found. After reaching one year old, they rebuilt it to be a lot bigger and more stable and started going into the market for food and supplies more. War At around 3 years old, their town was attacked by one of Blister's patrols. Being young and inexperienced, the troop was told to flee town. Raccoon, the youngest of the troop, refused to leave and went back to help. Maple tried to follow him, but Moose insisted that they leave. They waited outside the town until there was an all clear and rushed back, only to find that Raccoon was critically injured and on his deathbed. He died shortly afterwards. Post War The troop needed money, so they went to the town authorities and asked for a job guarding the town. Maple was hired (most likely out of pity rather than confidence in their skills) and has spent the last couple months patrolling the town for anyone caught breaking in or not following the rules of the town. Trivia * Maple's sibs, aside from Moth, do not know they're non-binary yet * Maple may have ADHD but hasn't been tested by doctors yet due to low funds and no need Category:MudWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Dragonets